A strange was to show you care
by ScottyBgood
Summary: Tori and jade are on the verge of dating, but both seem to be in denial. Someone needs to do something, or the romance could die before it begins. This is the story of that something. A one shot with a bit of background. Jori.


A strange way to show you care.

:}

It started after Jade and Beck broke up for the final time. They just couldn't recapture what they'd had, and it made life difficult for Beck. He liked the challenge, but also wanted to win. It's no fun to never win, never save the damsel from the dragon in her mind. So Beck set her free, hoping she'd find someone who she'd be comfortable being happy with.

After the breakup, Jade started spending more time with Tori. It was easy to figure out why. Cat was busy, and Tori had proven to be someone Jade could hang out with without getting too wazzed off. They didn't always have fun, but they seemed to enjoy the conflict that was slowly growing between them.

To their friends, the pairing of Tori and Jade was some kind of sadomasochistic partnership, where they drove each other crazy while keeping any possible guys away. The upside, it helped them both stay focused on school. Their rivalry fueled by the decision to study together, gave them both the drive to excel in their classwork.

To Trina, it was something she needed to think about. For all her faults, Trina seemed to have a far better grasp of how people related to each other than any of Tori's social group. However, Trina was busy with something new of her own. Randy Miller, a football player from Nothridge Community College had been darting her for almost as long as Tori and Jade had been hanging out. He'd been smitten by her one day when he and his Roommates were watching the Spanish Language Chanel while drunk, and he saw her being chased by the hungry mice children. A chance encounter later, and Trina was dating.

Then there were the parents. Holly and David Vega both had years of experience living that their children lacked. It took them less than a month to see what was going on. Outwardly, they supported Tori hanging out with Jade. It helped her schoolwork, and kept them out of trouble. In private, they discussed, then fought over the implication.

Tori and Jade were in love. Both of them were also in denial. Either neither was willing to risk the first move, or one, possibly both, was busy hiding the truth from themselves. It meant that the adults, Including Jade's mother Karen West, had to decide how they would handle whatever consequences came from this relationship. Karen had been called by both Holly and David, both jointly and separately, and the infatuation their daughters were feeling was discussed as fully as anything could be talked out.

The first thing the parents needed to do was decide how they felt about the possible relationship. Karen was happy Jade would have someone. After Beck, she was worried that Jade would be unable to attract and keep a man. Most men don't like dating women who scare the crap out of them. Holly had trouble accepting Tori's choice, but once she got over what a bitch Jade could be, she accepted them as a couple. David just shrugged and chose his side. He was in favor of any loving relationship his children might have. In all honesty, he was more concerned with Trina's boyfriend. Something about Randy just struck him as off.

The conversation about Tori and Jade slowly morphed into worry. Love required action, or it dies. As long as neither girl was willing to make the first move, show they care, the relationship was doomed. As time slowly slipped by, the parents began worrying about their children falling out of love. The discussion shifted to what should be done about it. All agreed that they'd support whatever relationship the girls had, and now it looked like that relationship would be a strained friendship. There was an unknown amount of time before they shifted into the friends zone, and things needed to come to a head soon, or the romance would be lost.

Into this drama came Trina, her grades slipping as her mind focused on a new problem. The untalented actress tried to keep her family from knowing something was going on, but even with lying, Trina was a lousy actress. Soon Jade 'accidentally' overheard Trina talking to one of the few girls at school she called a friend.

"Randy wants us to go all the way. He says that if I loved him, I'd have done it months ago. And I know we've been together over two months, but I think we should wait a little longer." Trina told the girl.

"With your dating history, you should have put out the first night." The girl replied, and Jade had a strange desire to beat her senseless. Jade was a girl, and as one believed that no body should force any girl to have sex before she's ready. Deciding that Trina's friend was a bitch, Jade came to one other conclusion.

'Trina's probably hotter than anything this prick could be dating, and he just wants to be the one to nail her.' Jade thought. It bothered her. She had no reason to like Trina, and every reason to believe that the older Latina could take care of herself. Despite that, Jade felt like she should do something. Trina was Tori's sister, and somehow, Tori loved her.

That evening, Jade was watching TV at the Vega household. She'd taken one couch for herself, while Tori was on the other. Trina was upstairs, getting ready for her date, while David was in his office doing paperwork. Holly was out with friends. Jade had made a note of where everyone was. She needed to know, since she had a plan. Or rather, was unaware she had a plan.

The doorbell rang, and Jade almost lep up to get it. She walked to the door, wondered for the hundredth time why a police officer didn't have a peephole, and opened it. Randy was standing there, in his Nothridge Team jacket, looking like he didn't bother with anything more than clean cloths. This irked Jade, who called back up the stairs. "Trina, your dates here, and he's not smart enough to use a call phone." She then stepped outside to talk with the boy.

"Well well well, what do we have here. If you're game, I could blow off my date and we could go somewhere and party a little. I can get vodka, and you could show me some appreciation. How's that sound?" Randy said, stepping in closer.

Jade walked around him so his back was to the house, then slid her foot behind his knee, and pushed him on the shoulder. He started to fall backwards, but Jade shifted to holding him by the jacket while pushing him against the wall. With his legs unable to support his full weight, he had no leverage, and Jade had control.

"I was just going to talk to you, warn you that date raping a cops daughter was a bad idea. But then you had to go and show me what a letch you were." Jade said, her glare showing more rage than usual. Had he known her reputation, Randy would have been scared, as is, he was staring to worry. He opened his mouth to warn her, he was too dangerous to treat this way. He never said a word. "Shut it. I know your type, and trust me, if I decide to take you out and bury you in the desert, no one would miss you."

Randy was getting scared now. Something about Jade made him believe this was something she'd done before. Again, he could only nod. Jade shifted her position, keeping him from getting his footing while she used the wall for leverage.

"I may not be too crazy about Trina, but she'd my girlfriends sister, and I'm not going to be the one comforting her because Trina chose a looser like you for a boyfriend. If you can find the balls to be a man, then maybe we'll have to learn to get along. But if I'm right, and you're just a little brat playing at being the big bad, then you should run now. You think this is bad, wait until I've had a chance to plot some revenge." Jade couldn't suppress a dark chuckle. Randy was almost to the point of wetting himself. "I'm known for my revenge plots, just not by the police, since I've never been caught." Jade pulled him to his feet, and let the momentum carry him several steps down the walkway. As he regained his balance, she'd drawn her scissors. She didn't say a word, just cut the air in front of him, letting him know she wasn't afraid to draw blood. Then she turned and walked back into the house.

Randy charged. He had to show this bitch that no one makes Randy Miller seem like a chump. Especially not some high school skank. He moved quickly, with the speed that had won him a place on the Nothridge Football team's offensive line. He was ready to tackle her, when someone stepped past her to intercept.

The Vega family had been standing just past the door, listening to the events unfolding outside. They had arrived at various times during the conversation, but all of them knew the gist of what was being discussed, with David hearing the most. He'd intended to talk to the boy himself, but was too slow to stop Jade from going outside and confronting the boy. As she started waking back, he'd positioned himself to go outside and make sure nothing bad happened. So he was in position to see Jade holding her scissors blade down, waiting for the boy to charge so she could impale him. He'd noticed on his way past, moving to intercept Randy. It felt weird saving the boy, but David justified it as saving Jade.

So seconds later, Randy was on his ass, in a hold the police use to restrain large assailants, while Jade was being pulled into the house by Tori. Trina walked out to her boyfriend, looked him in the eye and spoke slowly so he'd understand exactly what she had to say.

"Randy, I think we should see other people. Of course, it sounds like you're already doing that, so lets just say I'm letting you go. Otherwise, Jade will wind up in jail and I don't want that on my conscience. Take her advice, run, or maybe I'll kick you ass." Trina finished and turned to walk into the house.

Randy was speechless. He normally dominated any conversation he was in, especially with girls, who's opinions only mattered to him until it was time for them to put out. Tonight, he'd barely said anything, and was wondering what kind of psycho's lived in this house.

"As has been pointed out, I'm a police officer. I'd appreciate it if you took some advice. I don't want to be seeing you around my daughters, their friends, or my neighborhood." He said, then he helped the young man up. "I suggest you adjust your attitude, because if I ever hear you've raped a girl, just an accusation, I'll testify about the kind of guy you are. You don't want to go to jail for rape. Trust me, the learning curve for how bad it is can be steep.. You have a good night, and a safe drive home." With that, David Vega walked back into his home, closed the door, and smiled at Jade sitting on the couch with Tori.

Tori had heard the word girlfriend and knew what Jade had meant. She used friend for her friends of any gender, so the statement was one of romantic intent. Before the goth could mount any kind of resistance, Tori had pulled Jade into the living room and onto the couch. From there, a deluge of kisses had rained down on the goth, broken by the occasional word..

"You." kiss "Called." Kiss "Me." Kiss "Your." Kiss kiss "Girlfriend." Kiss kiss "No" Kiss "Take" Kiss "Backs." Kiss kiss kiss. "Lover." Kiss

Trina watched her sister kissing Jade, and the true big bad in the house was helpless to stop her now girlfriend from showing who was romantically aggressive in the relationship. Trina sighed, knowing that her own love life was going to need a reboot. She wondered what Beck was doing right then. She then refocused on the happy. Tori and Jade had gotten past the first move, and now their relationship had a chance. After he'd made sure Randy had left, David joined Trina in staring at his daughter and her new relationship, and the two watched until Tori became self aware enough to try and pull Jade up to her room.

"Where do you think you're going?" David asked.

"Just up to me room. We've done it like a dozen times before. So whats the problem?" Tori asked, trying to look innocent while holding Jade's arm. Tori looked like she'd just made out with a surprised but willing partner..

"You're dating now. Keep it in the living room, and in your pants." David watched his daughter sigh and sit back down. The kissing had stopped for now, but the cuddling had just began. 'Damn, Tori the one pushing this relationship.' he thought. Now was the time to set rules, and something else. He took a picture of them cuddling on the couch, Tori sneaking a kiss while Jade tried to relax in her now girlfriends arms, and emailed it. Then he pulled out his audio recorder and moved back to his office. He needed to email his recording of Jade threatening Randy to Holly and Karen. They'd want to know who made the first move.

:}

A little verbose at the beginning, but I like to set my stage. It's better than I thought it would be.


End file.
